


"I Really Hope The Baby Looks Like You"

by StupidFics



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, theyre having a baby and they're excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidFics/pseuds/StupidFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is going through the early stages of pregnancy. She and Link are excited to be parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Really Hope The Baby Looks Like You"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short i just needed to think about them having a baby and being proud parents to be and cute and in love cause zelink kills the man

Zelda sees the huge grin on her husbands face and giggles. Link looks up at her, still glowing with joy. Zelda sighs happily as she looks down at the love of her life.

"I really hope the baby looks like you." She tells Link. 

Link's happy expression of disbelief. "But what about you, love?" He asks, taking his hand off of her stomach. "The most beautiful girl in all of Skyloft has to have a child almost as perfect as she is." 

Zelda looks away and brings a hand to her blushing face. "You stop that." She says, playfully swatting Link's arm. He laughs and wraps his arms around the princess. 

"Really though" He kisses her head and continues talking. "This baby really is gonna be adorable all because of it's perfect mom" 

Zelda's face turns pink again. She hides her face in the hero's chest this time.  
Link always loves when she does that. 

He holds her tight, feeling like the luckiest guy the world to have Zelda by his side. His Zelda. 

"I love you, Zelda." He tells her. 

"I love you too" she mumbles, still resting on his chest.

"You're gonna be a great mother." 

"You're gonna be an even better father, Link."


End file.
